


Beg For It

by Bombay



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombay/pseuds/Bombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat makes a mistake. Kind of. (For a NSFW Domly challenge on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

"Beg for it."

Neku froze, surprised, but his eyebrows furrowing into a glare at his idiot boyfriend that just _happened_ to be just enough taller than Neku to hold his headphones out of reach.

"You _will_ regret that," Neku said evenly.

Beat's goofy grin fell just as he realized the position he'd put Neku in - just before Neku's fingers connected with Beat's sides.

"No-- nonono-- _argh!!_ " Beat immediately curled up, trying to protect himself, and Neku took advantage and shoved him to the floor, landing right on top of him but never stopping his assault. Beat writhed underneath him, laughing in near hysterics and trying to get words out in between it all. "N-Neku-- no!"

Neku paused, his fingers still digging threateningly into Beat's sides, and he leaned in close. " _Beg for it_."

Beat's face heated up. "...Fuck."

"What was that? I can't hear you," Neku said, teasing. He shifted the pressure on his fingers, making Beat jerk underneath him.

"Puh-- _please_..." Beat groaned and covered his face with his arms. "God fuckin' dammit, why're you so fuckin' hot, yo?"

Neku blinked at him. "Well, I know you're not dating me for my charm."

Beat laughed. "Shut up."

Neku dug his fingers in again and Beat yelped.

"Yo, cut it out! Yer givin' me a boner!" Beat paused. "Um. I mean. Uh... Fuck."

Neku just snickered. "I never would've guessed," he teased, shifting his hips back against Beat's erection. Beat twitched against him, a small groan escaping his throat. "Give me a good reason, and I just might do something about it."

"Nngh... Neku... You fuckin'... Fuckin' _please_ , just _do_ something if yer gonna do it - it's startin' to _hurt_ , yo..."

Neku made an amused noise. "You're such a wuss."

"Shut up and _do me_ already, you fuckin' cocktease!"

Neku leaned forward and kissed Beat. "Gotta let me get to you, stupid."

Beat ungracefully dropped his legs, letting Neku slide back to the ground between Beat's knees. He undid Beat's pants, guided his erection out of his boxers, and started stroking.

Beat didn't need much, and he was soon panting and jerking his hips into Neku's hand. "Neku, I'm gonna..."

Neku slid his hand down and tightened around the base of his shaft. "Are you?"

" _Fuck_ , Neku! Jus' let me-- I _gotta_ , yo, my balls are gonna 'splode."

Neku held back a laugh. "Beg for it, then."

"Fuckin'... _Please_ , jus' please let me cum already - god I fuckin' want it so bad, Neku, I won't take your fuckin' headphones again just _please fuckin' let me cum_."

Neku let him go and finished him off. Beat cussed again and came across his own shirt.

As Beat calmed down, breathing heavily, Neku got to his feet, stepped over him, and picked up his forgotten headphones. He crouched over Beat's head. "I told you you'd regret that."

Beat smirked, grabbed Neku by the back of the head and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. "Oh yeah, that was _totally_ a deference."


End file.
